HambreHunger
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Monólogo-diálogo interno entre Nnoitra y Nell. El hambre que jamás termina. Lemmon het, explícito. De la serie de Regalos de navidad.


para: Capitán Klan Destino

K'ating'a –Ave de Rapiña- Kurt Cobain

Thlhngan Q'on'os Klinzhai.

(Imperio Klingon)

Nnoitora Jiruga + Nelliel Tu Oldeschwanck,

Rating M, lemon het implícito. Muy posiblemente, OOC.

Fandom: Bleach.

-0-

"_Oramos por aquellos…que en la oscuridad…viven atrapados en sus moradas tenebrosas"_

_Oración para los Hollows o Espíritus Huecos de Hambre._

_Manual de Budismo Zen._

_Daisetz Teitaro Suzuki_.

-0-

**Hambre / Hunger.**

Desvié a Gamuza. Dos tres cuatro golpes de las hojas dobles de Santa Teresa, tan iguales a nuestro cacho de luna sobre el desierto, tan filosas, tan solitarias pese a estar tan acompañadas.

Y es que la odio.

_Te necesito asi, necesito que seas mío, que te des cuenta de que eres mío, que no puedes escapar, que hay tanta nobleza en ti como fiereza._

Nadie sabe cuánto la detesto ¿Cómo puede sonreír? ¿Cómo puede perdonar? Y lo peor de todo ¿Cómo puede hacerme débil? No que yo lo dijera; es que se notaba en el fondo de sus ojos; ella me perdonaba todo porque se lo perdonaba a todo el mundo.

No lo hacía por mí.

_Hago lo que hago porque es lo que amas de mí. Es lo que más deseas, no sólo mi piel o mi cuerpo o tu piel entera dentro de mí, no. Soy tu hambre de mí, Nnoi-kun._

Era capaz de ser compasiva de los otros hollows, miserables despojos incapaces de convertirse en algo más que Adjuchas, condenados incluso a pasar como meros fantasmas en el Ningenkai: los odiaba a ellos por inferiores, por miserables, por incapaces.

_Er__es más fuerte que muchos y debes ser capaz de demostrar esa fuerza, de la misma forma en que eres gentil conmigo en el lecho, tan fiero y tan dulce a la vez._

Y ella llegaba y los perdonaba; escupía sobre las heridas y su saliva terminaba por curar, incluso después de que Szayel y yo quebramos su máscara.

_Necesitabas destruír mi dominio sobre ti; necesitabas que nadie supiera quien mandaba entre nosotros, en esa noche eterna de Hueco Mundo._

Ella saltó sobre mí, de forma totalmente legal; lancé la cadena de Santa Teresa y la hice tropezar; ni siquiera se inmutó.

El gesto en su boca fue de fastidio, como cuando alguien se cansa de disciplinar a un niño pequeño.

-No deseo pelear más contigo –dijo, arreglándose el cabello.

_Nunca lo quise. No era la arena ni el dojo ni las matanzas tu lugar. Tu lugar estaba en mi piel y entre mis piernas y en cada beso tuyo sobre mi cuerpo y en tu lengua enredada en mis pechos, furiosa, tus cabellos –seda negra- cubriéndome. Mi hambre de tu saliva…_

Me harté y me volví hacia los recién masacrados; había un pequeño hollow, aún vivo.

La miré sonriendo; ella permaneció intrigada, en guardia y lista para lanzarse con Gamuza sobre mí, de nuevo.

_Cada lance mío era un recuerdo de cada lance tuyo. En mí. Marca tuya que no querría quitarme jamás, más profunda que el tatuaje de mi espalda. _

El hierro de uno de mis dedos perforó el cuello del hollow y éste gritó horrendamente; los ojos verdes de Nell se abrieron enormemente, la pregunta muda por una crueldad insólita incluso para mí, más digna de Szayel y sus engendros que otra cosa.

_Yo sabía que no eras cruel… quizá excepto cuando me hacías besarte, cuando era yo quien tomaba posesión de ti, después de horas de seducción, de juegos de manos y piel y boca. _

-¿Qué haces, Nnoitra?

Escupí, con absoluto desprecio

-Si no peleas conmigo, lo torturaré… y no lo dejaré morir

El rostro de ella cambió, endureciéndose, pese a su belleza.

No me bastaba.

Yo la quería furiosa, llena de ira, salida de sus casillas bajo la forma de Lanzador Verde; después de todo, soy el Quinto Espada y ella no tenía el menor derecho a hacerme menos, a mirarme por encima del hombro o a despreciarme por mis métodos.

_Así como yo deseaba tu propia espada y no hablo de Santa Teresa y lo sabes ¿Me consideras obscena? No menos que tu y no menos que lo que necesitabas, Nnoi-kun, tan querido, tan hermoso, dormido ya sobre mí. Dormido. Nadie más que yo tuvo tu belleza en mis manos._

Soy un guerrero y no tengo por que demostrar piedad o afecto y mi lealtad es consistente sólo con Aizen-sama.

_¿En verdad? Y ¿Si te dijera que el joven ryoka fue capaz de vencerlo, con una oscuridad mil veces más poderosa que lo que nosotros podemos imaginar?La soledad te defiende como en una isla…pero no salvó a Aizen, Nnoi-kun. Y no te salvó a ti, de mí._

Y Nell era algo que un guerrero no puede tolerar; era hermosa y compasiva y era mujer y todo en ella me provocaba, me producía ira el sólo verla y un hambre insaciable y desconocida de matar antes que ser vencido por el esmeralda en su mirada.

_El gris denso en la tuya no revelaba fiereza; era el mismo acero duro del capitán Kuchiki o el innombrable del capitán Kenpachi, esa nobleza insólita e inesperada, esa que debía ser pulida, esa que tenía un código y que debía ser honrada. No podías más que brillar._

La odiaba antes y la odié después y nunca dejé de odiarla.

_Me dijiste 'Te amaré siempre. Jamás dejaré de amarte'._

Y, vueltos a ese momento, ella peleó conmigo hasta dejarme cubierto de heridas y no sólo eso; salvó al apestoso y pequeño hollow y lo libró de mí.

Y, cuando al fin ella se retiró, yo salté al desierto y lo maté de un solo golpe, en un desquite inútil, escupiendo sobre los restos…

_Por celos. No podías soportar que yo mirase ni siquiera a un insecto. Y consideraste a Kurosaki un insecto más, uno que tu y los demás podían pisar. Un error que nos costó la vida a todos, Nnoi-kun…_

Cuando el shinigami terminó conmigo, todavía pude verla y me permití morir sin suspirar por ella.

_Mi memoria te retiene. Mi cuerpo te retuvo hasta el último momento. Mi razón se hueco que nos distingue se llenó de ti, contigo, por ti. _

_Mi hambre de ti, Nnoitra, no se irá jamás. _

_-0-_

_Bien. Éste diálogo o intento de diálogo interno entre Nnoitra y Nell está más fluffy que erótico, pero lo suficientemente violento para funcionar. No puedo hacer una laaarga pasión entre Nnoitra y Nell; ni creo que ellos hubieran perdido el tiempo en ella._

_Namasté y nartaya-Teraya._

_FA._

_p.d. oKlan, con mis mejores deseos. Q'apl'a!_

_Diciembre de 2010._


End file.
